List of characters from the California Rollers: Halloween Bash shorts
These are a list of characters from the California Rollers Halloween special, Halloween Bash and the ten shorts created in co-production with Nickelodeon Studios and Wong Fu Productions which is played on Nick Video and Nigahiga YouTube channel. Main characters 'Vladimir "Vlad" Von Dracula Calley' The son of Johnathan "Johnny-stein" Calley and Mavis Dracula and the grandson of Count Dracula and Martha Dracula, who is 118-years old; just like her mother in the film, Hotel Transylvania. In the film, he is protrayed as the leader of the brand new Hotel Transylvania. He is laid-back, chilled and is obsessed with the modern technology and extreme sports such as skateboarding and scootering. Like his father, he is also a neat-freak and control-freak often wishing for neatness and order. When ever a mess appears, he always shouts "Housekeeping" causing the housekeeping witches to clean up. He also possesses the same abilities as his grandfather such as turning into a monster, transforming into a bat and the ability to hypnotize people. He is voiced by Justin Chon in the film while Ryan Higa voices him in the ten shorts. 'King Tantonoken (King Tan)' A spoiled, teenaged Ancient Egyptian pharaoh who is a party-obsessed ruler. He died at a very young age but was gifted an army and to run Cairo. He also possesses a magical Ankh that allows him to open any door, like a skeleton key, teleport him to any place, open any treasure chest and keeping him the same age forever. He is revealed to be 3,600 years old; older than Vlad. His backstory was that he was killed during an earthquake in his palace and he saved his friend Nutka (voice of Jason Marsden) from death but sacrified his own life when he got a crack in his head. Thus, his body was preserved. He is voiced by Kevin Wu (Kevjumba) in the film and the ten shorts, reuniting with Ryan Higa from YTF Legacy, despite his disbanded the group since it's reformation. Wu also played Prismo in the show's first movie. 'Alan Frankenteen (Alan Frankenstein)' The son of Frankenstein who was created the same way out of his family. He is portrayed as a lummix and clumsy teenager that always trips himself due to his large feet and often falls apart causing the Zombie composers to misplace his parts when trying to put his body back together again. His haircut was made in the formation of the tube shaped afro from the 1980s fashion. He is very loyal to his friends but does pull a practical joke. Like his father, he is a miser being very cheap with his money by making his girlfriend pay for his dates and traveling by mail. Also like his father, he has an increase fire phobia going crazy with the sight of it. He is voiced by Dante Basco in the film and the first half of the shorts while the other half was provided by Jason Marsden. Dante also played one of the Spice Children, Tabasco, in the actual show. 'Nicolai Elvesgood XII (Johnathan Anderson/Santa's Little Helper/The Ice Prince)' An East Asian Japanese tree elf who was one of Santa Claus' (Nicholas Saint North) elves and helpers until he quits and joins in the haunted house. He possesses Winter Christmas powers being able to generate snow with the snap of his fingers and the tap of his feet. He has made snow any way as possible. He also has a habit of sneezing thus causing snow to blow from his nose, homaging Hakushon Daimao. His backstory was that during working with Santa, he accidentally made a horrible mutation of one of Santa's reindeer with one of the Yetis thus causing him to lose his scientific powers, but he blames the mistake on his siblings: Christmas Carol and Dingle Dave. Before meeting Santa, he lived in Japan for five winter seasons as a tree elf but the cold gave him snow powers. He appears in the actual California Rolers cartoon series with Gottfried reprising his role. He grabs the crown of Jokul Frosti (Jack Frost) and has became an ice-elemented wizard demon with unlimited ice powers, being crazy and unable to control his powers. Episodes have revealed that he was a Vietnamese-American scientist named Johnatan Anderson who bought the Hat of Alvetry from an old dock worker in northern Scandinavia. After he put on the hat, he started to transform into an elf. His wife, Beverly has died before the effects happen. After transforming into an elf, he forgot who he is and went to the North Pole to get hired by Santa Claus himself. He renaimed himself Nicolai Elvesgood XII and become one of Santa's little helpers. He still has scientific abilities up until his mistake. He is voiced by Gilbert Gottfried and his facial expressions and appearance is not only based on his Oriental origin but are actually modeled after Gilbert Gottfried himself. Some of his comedic lines are taken from Gottfried's stand-up comedy, especially the Aristocrat jokes. When Elvesgood was human, his appearance was based on Gottfried during the 70s-early 90s look where he didn't develop the squinting eye and teeth gaging appearance yet. 'The Funky Phantom (Johnathan Wellington Muddlemore/Mudsy)' The Spirit of 1776, he is a ghost from the American Revolutionary War who now leads a mystery solving team with his friends and his ghost cat, Boo. He was originally a warrior from the American Revolution named Johnathan Wellington Muddlemore but he and his cat, Boo had to hide from two Redcoats. They hid inside a Big Ben clock but they eventually could got get out, being locked in. They both died from suffocation and clastrophobia and there spirits haunted the clock. 195 years later; three teenagers named Skip (D-Trix), April (Tarynn Nago) and Augie (Victor Kim), along with their dog, Elmo (Frank Welker) were washed out in the storm and went into a haunted house to search for warm. They saw the same Big Ben clock which stated it was half-pased six which was the wrong time. When they set the hands to twelve, the clock broke down and there spiritis were free. Ever since then, he joined their mystery team. Unfortunaley, at one point, a strange demon ooze had caused the three teens to disappear. They came back when the ultimate enemy was defeated. The Funky Phantom was based off the Hannah Barbera character of the same name. Although the backstory is the same, there are major differences such as Mudsy now becoming an African-American man wearing swirl glasses commonly found in Japanese animation on nerd characters, sporting red curly hair and only saying his catchphrases at a minimal time. He is voiced by Tay Zonday in the film and ten shorts. Zonday also played the Demonic Cat in the actual show. 'Xergiox Wonton (The Alien from Outer Space)' An alien species known as a Kentonian from the planet Kenton that has supernatural abilities such as using his magnificent high-tech watch for teleportation and laser attacking. His planet was at war with another species known as the Klurg and had to flee to Earth in order to get away from it all. Xergiox's antennas can provide a powerful electric shock and can pick up radio signals. Xergiox enjoys rapping and loves playing music on his virtual music player. His appearance is based on Vo Atsushi from the band New R'oteka from the album Yayuke Rider Dragon with the same display as the helmet, makeup and clothing. He also stated that he can speak fluent Japanese. He is voiced by Antoine Dodson in the film and ten shorts. His long hair was modeled after Dodson. Dodson also played the Firelemur from the actual show. 'Leo the Fong (Leopold Fongarelli/Lefong)' A bad-boy, troublemaking changeling who sports pompadouric hair in the style of John Travolta from Grease and sports a leather jacket, jeans and boots similar to that of the Greasers from the film, The Outsiders. He is a rebel musician who plays guitar and piano. He changes into a werefish by afternoon or by touching the water and into a wolverine by nighttime. He cannot control his wolverine side due to the fact that it was a curse that was given to him by an evil shama into hated his species. He is based on The Fonz but his name is based on composer Leopold Stokowski. His Chinese name is Lee Fong. He is voiced by Nick Afanasiev in the film and ten shorts.